Rumor for Sitting Ducks new episodes
A Rumor for New Rumored TV Series of Sitting Ducks. On Cartoon Network 1st rumor I wish Michael Bedard was Rumored Renew Sitting Ducks for a New Rumored Seasons 3 and 4 and New Rumored TV Series, and they were air on Cartoon Network for the weekend morning at 8am, and I also want differences. Here is a list of differences I want to happen: #Ducktown and Swampwood willl combined to "Duck-Alligatorville". #Bill, Ed, Oly, Waddle, and Aldo will live together, as brothers, in a house, instead of a Duck-Alligatorville Apartment. #Waddle will have a Pet Dog Named "Joey" in Episode 6. #Bill's Personality will Change a Bit. He was sometimes be Naive and Child-like, but is rare. #Waddle will be a Tad-Bit Intelligent. #Aldo will be a Father-Figure to Bill, Ed, Oly and Waddle. #Get Tom Kenny to Voice Ed from since Louis Chirillo retiring from Voice Acting. # Bill, Ed, Oly, and Waddle will have their Season 2 Designs #Aldo will have his Season 1 Design. #Raoul will have his Season 1 Design. #Fred was have his Season 1 Eyes, Instead of his Season 2 Eyes Design. #Whenever it's Bedtime, Bill will sleep without his Bowtie (like the fly who loved me) Ed will sleep without his Shirt and Oly will sleep without his Beret. #Put New Characters in the Show. #Whenever Characters were surprised or shocked, the ducks' eyes will turned to human eyes like Donatello from 2012 Nick tv Series Ninja Turtles. #Bill, Ed, Oly, Waddle, Fred and Raoul will attend School. #Put New Locations in the Show. #Drill Seargent Duck will not Appeared in the show. #Bill will find out that Jerry can talk, in a Further Episode. #This show will have more slapstick, like Ed, Edd, n Eddy. #Bill and Aldo get into a fist fight. #Bill and Bev get married. #Raoul poops all over the house, and Bill wants to teach him a lesson. #Bill gets a new parrot named John. #Bill, Ed, Oly, Waddle, Fred, and Aldo play a ouija board game. #Aldo almost eats Bill, Ed, Oly, Waddle, Bev, and even Fred and Raoul leading to a divide in the house. #Aldo's gator friends pressure him to eat his duck friends. If not, they will punish him. #Bill finally flies, but with a cost. #Colonel Snappy tries to negotiate a deal with Aldo. The deal is he hands over his duck friends to turn into duck nuggets or he will have to sacrifice himself to save his friends' lives. #Bill watches baseball for the first time and falls in love with the game. #Aldo gets a girlfriend, named Ally. Aldo invites her over to the house for dinner which causes everyone to worry they'll get eaten by her because she's also an alligator. #Aldo gets recruited to play for the GBA (Gator Bowling Association). #Quack The Ripper returns, and this time, it gets ugly! #Raoul and Jerry's rivalry starts after Raoul makes fun of him for being a "domestic flying bird." #The Decoy Cafe reaches it's 10th anniversary, and Bev wants to turn the cafe into a five star restaurant. #Ed needs to pass his math test in order to graduate from high school. Will he? #Bill and Bev have a baby! It's a boy! And they name him, Brian. #Waddle decides to lose weight after almost getting eaten by an alligator. #Fred's family from Antarctica comes to Duck-Alligatorville. They are disgusted that Fred's girlfriend is a duck and attempt to make him go back to Antarctica. #Ever since Duck-Alligatorville was created, Central Pond has now become old news. However, Bill has a flashback where he remembers making out with Bev at Central Pond and decides to check it out. #A group of chickens rob Duck-Alligatorville Bank, and with Drill Seargent Duck gone, Bill steps up to get to the bottom of it. #Bill and Bev try to get their little duckling, Brian, to talk. #Since Duck-Alligatorville was created, some of the alligators have changed their diet to keep the peace between them and the ducks. Some are now eating fish just like Aldo. #In the final episode of season 3, all the alligators (except Aldo) declare war on the ducks. The gators aren't pleased that Aldo does not join the gator army. Aldo tries to protect all the ducks, but can he? #Aldo accidentally breaks Bill's back. #Cecil and Clair celebrate their 50th Wedding Anniversary. #Geese come to Duck-Alligatorville and begin to take over the ducks. #Bill attempts to become a professional bodybuilder. #Bill and Bev teach Brian to walk. #The Decoy Restaurant is becoming a huge success, but Bev is getting overwhelmed by the work. Bill and Aldo decide to help Bev with the restaurant. #Ed, Oly, and Waddle start to molt. They have to stay at the hospital, but it gets a lot worse than that. #Ed gets on everyone's nerves because of how deceitful he is. Ed and his brothers have a family feud while Aldo starts to lose his patience. #Bill and Bev take time to talk about their fairy tale. They talk about the first time they met, their first hug, kiss, the family they want to have, and the friends that have supported their relationship along the way. #Outback Quack makes an appearance in season 4. He has a different personality compared to his season 2 appearance. #Bill ends up winning the lottery, but he isn't very humble about. Bev and Aldo make sure money doesn't get to his head. #During dinner, Aldo accidentally reminisces over his duck eating days. Everyone in the house starts to get scared of Aldo. #In one episode, Fred hasn't been at home since the school day ended. It's getting pretty late and everyone starts to wonder if he's gone missing. #Raoul's cousin gave birth, and he wants to babysit it. His cousin, Yolanda, doesn't trust him. Will he take care of the baby safely? #A descendant of the Bug Eyed Bass, Spider Eyed Flounder (giant piranha), is nowthe beast to beat. Bill remembers attempting to capture the Bug Eyed Bass, but let go of him because he knew it wasn't the right thing to do. What will he do this time when he finds outs about the Spider Eyed Flounder? #Fred has a nightmare about an evil walrus thay preys on penguins, Sal the Slapper. #During a dinner service, ten alligators break into Decoy Restaurant and rob the place. Bill and Aldo hurry to restaurant after Bev calls the house. Bev isn't hurt, but Bill and Aldo want some revenge. #Game 7 of the World Series between the Ducktown Quackers, the Ducktown League Champions, and the Swampwood Snappers, the Swampwood League Champions gets Duck-Alligatorville hyped up. The Gang attends the game at Decoy Stadium (named in honor of Decoy Restaurant). As the game progresses, the fans get so pumped up things get out of hand. #Oly gets a crush on this girl in his chemistry class. He wants to ask her out, but is way too nervous. Bill teases him about he made of fun of him for having a crush on Bev. #There's a new trendy dance called the "Quacking Man." Everyone knows the dance except for Bill. Ed, Oly, and Waddle, pressure him into dancing although he thinks the dance looks stupid. #Fred decides he wants to marry Dottie. The Gang is happy for him, but Fred gets an anxiety attack. His anxiety gets to the point where he catches a fever and melts all the ice in his room. #Ed is known for stirring pot, but it has gotten way too far. Aldo reaches his boiling point when Ed puts his tail in a harness (almost breaks his tail), sheds off his scales, and steals his food. A feud starts between Aldo and Ed which causes a divide in the house. #Bev feels she isn't spending enough time with Bill. Aldo and the rest of the Gang volunteer to take over the restaurant while she goes on a month-long vacation with her hubby, Bill. While Aldo tries his best to hold the fort, Ed, Oly, and Waddle horse around in the kitchen and the unbelievable happens. #The Gang goes out for the night at a cabaret club, and they feature a hot and talented young magician. Ed, Oly, and Waddle fell in love with her at first sight, and the boys attempt to ask her out on a date. She only wants to go out with one of them. Who is it? #Bill gets tired of wearing the same red bowtie. He wants to get a new one, but Bev says he looks cute with a red one. #After the geese failed to take over the ducks, the geese find their own territory outside of Duck-Alligatorville and name it "Gansos Verdes." The geese, ducks, and alligators start a three-way rivalry. #Fred finally has his wedding with Dottie, but there are unwelcomed guests that have infiltrated the party. #Ed shoplifts the Duck-Alligatorville Supermarket. #Waddle and his dog, Joey, go for a walk, but they get attacked! #Bill tries out for his college baseball team. Will he make it? #Aldo's GBA team, the Swampwood Green Machines makes it to the championship round of the GBA playoffs. Something mysterious goes on, and Aldo is eager to find out. #Cecil's office gets broken into by geese. The geese leave the office with a big mess, and they also kidnap Clair. #Ed, Oly, and Waddle's parents come to Duck-Alligatorville. After seeing Ed and Oly, they however don't recognize Waddle because he has lost so much weight. #A crazy duck comes to Duck-Alligatorville. This duck's body is covered in flames and tries to burn down the entire city! #Raoul meets up with his crow friends, and they chastise him for spending more time with ducks, alligators, and penguins than with them. #Crazy Bob makes a return to Sitting Ducks in season 4! This time he will butt heads with a goose, "Glorious Ganso!" Will this be another rigged show? #There's a petition going around for Duck-Alligatorville to build a mall. #Fred decides to open an ice cream shop. Hold your tail feathers! Fred's ice cream shop might be not be convenient for ducks and alligators! #Bev tries modeling for the first time just for fun, but an agent notices her and invites her to model at a professional fashion show. #The geese elect Pyro Duck as their leader. This causes a state of panic in Duck-Alligatorville. #Aldo informs the Gang about his Uncle Artie. He isn't doing so well and is in the hospital. The Gang visits him, and Bill asks if he remembers him. #Brian turns 1 in a season 4 episode, and the Gang throws a big party for him. #All the girls at school start to hit on Waddle. Waddle begins to spend less time with the Gang. Ed and Oly confront him. #Waddle decides to cook breakfast for the Gang. He makes pancakes, but nobody wants to eat them. They're scared about what happened last time when he made green waffles. Will anybody eat them? #Raoul poops all over the house again. This time, everyone wants to get a piece of him! #A goose attacks Bill, and Bill beats him up. Bill however doesn't have any hard feelings. #Fred looks at a picture album of his familh from Antarctica. He then gets a flashback about an encounter he had a with a walrus. #The Gang holds their first weekly "Story Ritual" where each member of the house has to tell a story. #Aldo and Ed go at it again. This time, there's a physical altercation, and Aldo almost eats Ed. Bill and Bev console Aldo and tell him to leave the house for a while to cool off. Ed gets kicked out to stay in a motel until the dust settles. Aldo stays at his girlfriend's house. Aldo thinks he will start eating duck again. It seems that there will never be order restored in house again. Here is a list of Rumored episodes: #Duck-Alligatorville #Dodgeball Ducks / Pizza Delivery Ducks #Bully Duck / Waddle-Vision #The Coaster of Fear / Curfew Ducks #Poker Ducks / Pete E.'s Fun Time Pizza Center #Waddle and the Puppy #The Alleygator Sisters #Toys "R" for Ducks / Naptime Follies #The Pet Show #Bill's Lost Bowtie / The Journal #Oops, I Shrunk the Laundry #Pranking Ducks / Bill in Charge #Talent Ducks #School Film #The Pool Party / Newspaper Ducks #Waddle's Birthday Party #The Crow of Pranks / Super Ducks #Karate Ducks / The Substitute Teacher #World Record Ducks / Waddle's Blanket #Stare Ducks, Stare! / Truth or Dare #Carnival Ducks / The Lucky Hat #Future Ducks / Computer Ducks #The Molting Ducks #There's a Bee in My Burger #Ducks and a Haunted House / Bill's Kite #A Sitting Ducks Halloween #A Sitting Ducks Thanksgiving #A Sitting Ducks Christmas #Be My Valentine Duck #The Legend of Gator Spanker / The Return of Andy #Beauty Pet Contest / Just a Little White Lie #Magic Duck / The Fight #The Nightmare / Bathtime for Jerry and Joey #Fear of the Ocean / School Picture Day #Race to the House, Ducks #Snapshot Ducks / The Toothache #Prankster Ducks / Three Ducks in a Dungeon #Gator Spanker Returns / Duck Fever #The Treasure Hunt #Ducktropolis / No More Eggs #Mall-tastrophe #The Garage Sale / Waddle's Imaginary Friend #Ducky Carnival #Fred's Disease / Blast to the Ducks #Road Ducks / The Flying Machine #Thrill Rides for Bally / A Night With Bev #Ed Loses His Voice / Boys Will Be Boys #A Duck Full of Fist #Beach Time / Race to the Candy Store! #Raoul Moves In #A Look Through Life / The Duck Scouts #Flashback Ducks / Elevator to the Sky #Leader Waddle / Bill's Bad Dream #Duck vs. Bully / The Key #Wild, Wild West Ducks / Repair Duck #Hide and Seek Ducks / Club Duck #Spy Ducks / A Wonderfully Colorful Idea #The Taffy Vault / The Crane Machine #Fad Ducks / The Game #Baby Ducky Dolly Poo-Poo / The Words #The Most Awesomest Day Ever #Ducky Treat Quest / Dog and Parrot Missing #The Lazy Eyes / Ally's Nightmare #The Dare Game / Ducks in Isolation #New Duck in Town #Super Duck and Wonder Ball / The Booster Shot #The Big Mouth / Water Ducks #The Two Burglars #Runaway Trolley / Backwards #Waddle's Bad Mood #The Wizzard of Duck #Stinky Duck / Magic Singing #Birthday Gator #Canine-Gator #The Circus #A Vacation Gone Wrong #Camping in the Woods / The Ivy #Lost Ball / Highway Land #The Alleygator Rampage / The Nickel in the Street #The Olympics #Jerry Talks #Gator Guy / Lost #The Zone #Loopy Waddle / Up All Night #Overnight Slumber #Bill vs Aldo / Duck Wedding #The Honeymoon #Bill vs Raoul / The "New Jerry" #Light As A Feather Stiff As A Duck/ The House vs Aldo #Gator Pressure #I Believe I Can Fly #Aldo vs Colonel Snappy / National Duck Time #Aldo's Lover / Welcome To The Show #Quack The Ripper Returns #Raoul vs Jerry/ A Newborn #A Five Star Duck / Ed Wings It #Fitness Duck / The Odd Couple #The Forgotten Central Pond #99 Problems But A Chicken Ain't One/ His First Words #Gator Corruption #Straw That Broke The Ducky's Back/ Cecil and Clair's 50th Wedding Anniversary #Duck, Duck, Goose! / Suns Out Ducks Out #His First Steps / Bev Checks Out #It's Fun and Games Until Someone Loses A Feather / The House vs Ed #A Duck Fairy Tale #Outback WACK! / Never Let Success Get To Your Beak #Not At The Dinner Table, Please / Where's Fred? #Walking On Eggshells / Spider Eyed Flounder #Sal the Slapper / Chaos at Decoy #World Series Fiasco / Oly Falls In Love #Quacking Man / Fred's Proposal #Aldo vs Ed / Bev Needs Some Billy Boy! #She's Magic! / A New Bowtie #Here Come The Geese! / Wedding Crashers #Ed Gets Arrested / Waddle And Joey's Walk #Bill's Time To Shine / Lean Green Machines #Clair's In Trouble / Waddle Who? #Pyro Duck / Birds Of A Feather DON'T Flock Together #Showdown At The Astrodown / Duck-Alligatorville Mall #Fred's Ice Cream Shop / Bev's Fashion Show #Our Fearless Leader Is Here / So Long Uncle Artie #Brian's 1st Birthday / Who's Your Daddy!?! #Waddle's Pancakes / The House vs Raoul #Goose Lover / Friend or Foe? #Story Ritual #Aldo vs Ed... AGAIN!!! / No More Milkshakes Here is a List of the Rumored Channel in the World, that Rumored Bill-Sitting Ducks.jpg Sitting Ducks New Rumored TV Series should air on: *United States-Cartoon Network *Latin America-Cartoon Network *Brazil-Cartoon Network *Canada-YTV *United Kingdom-CITV *France-TF1 *Germany-Super RTL *Spain-Boing *Italy-Boing *Hungary-TV2 Matiné *Israel-Arutz HaYeladim *Japan-Cartoon Network *Arabia-MBC3 I hope Michael Bedard would read this and make his decision.